<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When the two hackers met by YourOwnGayAunt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120458">When the two hackers met</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourOwnGayAunt/pseuds/YourOwnGayAunt'>YourOwnGayAunt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One time stands [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Proceed with caution, Smut, there's not plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:10:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourOwnGayAunt/pseuds/YourOwnGayAunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Zari gives Felicity a tour of the Waverider including her bedroom...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felicity Smoak/Zari Tomaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One time stands [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When the two hackers met</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a normal Tuesday afternoon which felt exactly like Friday morning. On the Waverider Zari couldn't really tell, she was playing video games, contemplating going out of her room to hang out with Ray or Sara but she didn't feel like actual real life interaction so she sat at her laptop and checked in with Gideon and the loophole algorithm. Still nothing. So she started exploring the Waverider's history, she was quite curious about the crossovers with the other hero teams. Sure, she was a part of one but only briefly and didn't really have time to get to know everyone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One person in particular caught her eye. Blonde, glasses, adorable rambling and also a very talented hacker. And so in a brief moment of confidence Zari messaged the other girl not really expecting anything. She waited a bit, got up and went to the kitchen to get herself some donuts she just started craving. When she came back a reply from miss Smoak waited in her inbox. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, hi, oh my god where or more like when are you right now? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I just … I only got to be on the ship once and I am still really excited every time I think about it. I have been quite bored here today, it's very quiet, suspiciously so…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zari read the message and smiled. This should be a very nice conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, at the moment we're just floating through the temporal zone, no anachronisms, thankfully, it's pretty quiet… If you wanted to … and I understand if you don't because you don't really know me but if you were interested, I could give you a proper Waverider tour.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zari wasn't looking for human interaction but she was willing to use her stolen time courier to bring Felicity on board.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you kidding? Of course I want to. How do i get there, though?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zari smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't worry about it, I'll come to you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hit send and got up to get dressed, nothing too fancy, just a comfy flannel shirt and jeans. She opened a portal to the Arrowcave. She immediately saw the blonde. She looked adorable sitting behind the computer smiling at the message from Zari. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi," Zari cleared her throat and greeted the blonde. "Oh, hi," Felicity smiled, "that was really fast," "Yeah, so, um, do you wanna go?" Zari laughed nervously and pointed to the portal. So of course Felicity got up and left with Zari. She felt like she was leaving the ugly real world for wonderland. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the portal closed behind them they were standing in the parlour. Felicity looked around, visibly excited, asking Zari a million questions. They went through all the different rooms, Zari even told her about the one bathroom situation. They kept discussing the mechanics of the ship and the team’s tactics and Felicity's questions became more and more personal, she wanted to know about Zari, about the totems, about the future, about Helen of Troy,... </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa, hacking history, that’s so badass,” Felicity complimented Zari’s solution to theHelen of Troy problem. The other woman blushed. “Thanks, I mean what you do is very badass too, it sounds to me like they would not be able to function without you…” they kept complimenting each other and eventually they ended up in Zari’s room laughing with a box of donuts sitting between them on the couch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... why did we never hang out before? You’re so cool,” Felicity asked, taking a bite of a “ranibow sprimkle” donut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I guess we never really are in the same timezone/timeline and we’re both busy, plus I wasn’t sure you’d be this nice, you seemed like a nerd, which you are but a cute nerd.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awwww, you think I’m cute,” Felicity wiggled her eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a flash of boldness Zari grabbed Felicity’s face and kissed her. Just like that the energy in the room shifted. Felicity got a little startled at first but immediately recovered and kissed back. Without pulling away Zari set the rest of the donuts on the coffee table so she could pull Felicity into her. They kept kissing and eventually Zari laid on the couch with Felicity on top of her kissing her neck and unbuttoning her shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Should we…?" Zari panted and Felicity looked up at her. "Bed?" Zari asked and sat up. Felicity thought for a moment and nodded. They both got up to walk over to the bed. Zari's shirt and bra were discarded on the way. The totem bearer wasn't used to this kind of treatment but she certainly couldn't complain. She laid down on the bed and cautiously waited for the other woman's next move. Felicity was very much enjoying herself, she spent some time thoroughly kissing all over Zari's torso before she moved down to the somehow still buttoned jeans. She removed the piece of clothing along with the underwear and looked up at Zari for conformation. The other woman nodded so Felicity got to work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It would be a lie if Felicity said she had never done this before. She and Sara were quite close back in the day so she remembered all the things that Sara taught her which basically boiled down to try things, ask things and pay attention to body language. She thought about this for a little bit while her head was already buried between Zari’s thighs, operating on autopilot and apparently doing a good job because Z was moaning and grabbing the sheets. “Is this okay?” Felicity pulled slightly away to ask. “Yeah, please keep going,” Zari answered and so Felicity kept going. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long until Zari had her first orgasm of the night, immediately followed by another because Felicity got very excited. “Wait,” Zari panted and reached down to pull the other woman up. “Let me do you,” she winked and kissed herself off Felicity’s lips. They kept making out while Zari regained some composure. Then she flipped them over, she helped Felicity take the rest of her clothes off and when she reached between Felicity’s legs, she found her soaking wet so she easily slid two fingers in. Zari probably wasn’t as experienced as the other hacker but she did quite well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the end of the night both women were sweating, and tired. “So, did you like the tour?” Zari asked and Felicity giggled. “Yeah, I did, but I don’t think I can walk home.” she tried to get up but truth be told she didn’t even want to leave. “You can stay if you want,” Zari smiled. “I’d like that,” Felicity replied and pulled the blanket over both of them as Zari shifted closer to cuddle her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They fell asleep holding each other and in the morning Zari made Gideon make breakfast. The totem bearer was glad that she invited Felicity to the Waverider, it was a fun night and she made a new friend.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I found out there was close to no content written about these two together so I wrote this. I hope you liked :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>